Overlord II Episode 05
"The Freezing God" (氷結の武神 Hyōketsu no Bushin) is the fifth episode of the ''Overlord II'' adaptation. It was broadcasted on February 6, 2018. Summary After teleporting from the Great Lake, Victim takes his leave from his master and the rest of the Floor Guardians to return to guard Nazarick. At the newly built base in the Great Forest of Tob, Aura apologizes for its shabbiness, Ainz Ooal Gown however thinks it is satisfactory. Ainz takes notice of a throne constructed out of bones. It is a gift from Demiurge who offers it to Ainz. Ainz hesitant to accept it instead orders Shalltear Bloodfallen to come forth and kneel to act as a chair for him. This act is to serve as a punishment for her 'rebellion' however the vampire feels ecstasy and joy while the other Guardians, save Albedo, praise Ainz's decision. Ainz decides to observe how the lizardmen reacted to his ultimatum. He uses the Mirror of Remote Viewing to observe their preparations. While shiftng through the images, he comes across Zaryusu Shasha and Crusch Lulu mating. Ainz is shocked and quickly cancels the magic. The rest of the Guardians are disgusted at their actions, Ainz recovering quickly gives an explanation for the lizardmen as an instinct of survival. It is dawn and Cocytus awaits the lizardmen. To start the impending duel, the Nazarick Guarders start clanging their weapons and feet in a rhythmic beat. The Zaryusu, the chieftains, and several lizardmen warrior and their Swamp Elementals watch as Cocytus easily slashes several trees. Cocytus greets then and before commencing the battle, he conjures two pillars of ice to create a makeshift gate. He declares those that cross the gate, will have their lives forfeit but gives the option for them to flee. All the lizardmen warrior and chieftain unanimously agree their insistence to fight despite the odds. The lizardmen charge at Cocytus, but the Floor Guardian uses Aura to encase most of the warriors in ice. The only ones left are the chieftains. Sukyu Juju and Kyuku Zuzu lead the attack. The former shooting at Cocytus with his slingshot while the latter continues the charge. Cocytus is protected by a shield, thus is immune to long range attacks. When Kyuku attempts to spear Cocytus, he is bisected by the God Slaying Emperor Blade. Zenberu attempts to use his Martial Arts against Cocytus, but easily deflect the monk's attacks and in the process cutting of Zenberu's arm. Zaryusu attempts to stab him with Frost Pain, but the Guardian catches the blade between his fingers. Cocytus uses his tail to swat the traveler away. The two lizardmen are saved when Shasuryu Shasha uses healing magic on them. The Swamp Elementals attempt to fight against Cocytus but are destroyed with a quick slash. Sukyu tries attacking Cocytus again but to no avail. Cocytus seeing his attacks annoying uses Icicles and kills him. The next to fall is Zenberu when he tries to rush the Guardian, only to succeed in decapitating himself. Cocytus seeing that Shasuryu and Zaryusu are left, parsing them for surviving for as long as they have. The two brother exchange words of encouragement before resuming their fight with Cocytus. Cocytus respecting his opponent asks them to declare their names to him. After the introductions are done, Shasuryu uses magic to manipulate the mud to attack him, but are rebuffed by Cocytus's defenses. Later Zaryusu uses Burst to cloak the area in mist. The older brother attempts to strike Cocytus with his blade and is killed. Zaryusu is the last one to attack, to which Cocytus easily catches his blade once again. However the blade begins slipping from Coctyus's grasp. Frost Pain had been coated with blood and as it slides closer to Cocytus's chest, he declares the tactic to be magnificent. Unfortunatley the blade is blocked by Cocytus's passive ability and Zaryusu is later slain. Cocytus is praied by his master who designates him as the ruler of the Lizardmen. Cocytus asks what will be done with the slain lizardmen to which Ainz responds that they will be used to create undead. However Cocytus states that would be a waste as the lizardmen possess a warrior's spirit that can contribute to Nazarick. Major Events * Cocytus fights the Lizardmen and emerges victorious. * Ainz requests Crusch Lulu to watch over any lizardmen thinking of rebelling. * Ainz resurrects Zaryusu Shasha and the lizardmen swear their allegiance to him. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Ainz Ooal Gown * Demiurge * Mare Bello Fiore * Aura Bella Fiora * Victim * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Albedo * Shasuryu Shasha * Kyuku Zuzu * Sukyu Juju * Zaryusu Shasha * Crusch Lulu * Cocytus * Rororo New Characters * No new characters were introduced during this episode. Abilities Used Known Abilities Martial Arts * Natural Steel Weapon * Steel Skin Tier Spells * Gate * Ice Pillar * Mass Cure Light Wounds * Earth Bind * Icy Burst * Raise Dead Skills *Frost Aura *Piercing Icicle Locations Known Locations * Monument of Ruin * Great Lake New Locations Anime Notes * Ainz trying to get up from Shalltear during her punishment. * Cocytus wearing a golden accessories during his fight against the lizardmen. * After resurrecting Zaryusu, Ainz didn't ordered the lizardmen to go outside the village. * There was no dialogue between Ainz and the Floor Guardians, concerning his guild's past battle with an enemy guild that owns the World Item, Ouroboros nor further speculations about the one who mind-control Shalltear. Gallery Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 02 Episodes